Conventionally, a molded product using a polyvinyl chloride-based resin has been molded by a method such as extrusion molding, press molding, injection molding, or calender molding, and has been widely used for various products such as a pipe, a joint, a drainage basin, a gutter, a window frame, a siding, a film-sheet material, a flat plate, and a corrugated plate.
In the molded product, a methyl methacrylate-butadiene-styrene graft copolymer (MBS polymer), an acrylic rubber, or the like is often used as an impact modifier. Examples thereof include Patent Document 1 listed below. However, compounding of the above impact modifier causes a problem such as a decrease in softening temperature, and further causes an increase in cost.
Therefore, Patent Document 2 listed below is an example in which the addition amount of the impact modifier is suppressed by containing calcium carbonate. However, dispersibility of calcium carbonate in a molded product is insufficient, and therefore an impact strength modifying effect thereof is limited. Furthermore, addition of a large amount of calcium carbonate is necessary, and therefore this leads to deterioration in physical properties of a molded product, such as chemical resistance.